Just Another Fairytale
by HermioneGrace
Summary: Meet Rose Weasley, Age 11, starting her first year at Hogwarts, with her best friend and cousin Albus Potter. Could it be that who she thinks is her worst enemy might just turn out to be her best friend?
1. Chapter 1: A very strong word

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own anything, The characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and all the glory goes to God.**

**Chapter 1**

I can't believe it. This was the moment I had been waiting for. I was quite sure that this was all a dream. There was no way that this was my school. My mum had told me all about how lovely it was, but lovely couldn't even begin to describe it. For once in my life, I, Rose Lavender Weasley, was at a loss for words. Which is something that couldn't be often said.

We drew nearer to the castle, and I glanced over to Al, my cousin, he looked just as amazed as I did. His eyes were fixed upon the magnificient castle. It was then that I realized how close we were to the castle.

Sometimes, when I get excited, I tend to get a little clumsy, and as I stepped out of the boat, I nearly lost my balance. I was fortunate enough that the boat was already on the shore of the lake.

One girl wasn't as lucky.

She tripped while trying to get out and fell into the chilly, September waters. She was near enough to the shore that she could grab my hand, and so without really thinking about it a extended my hand out for her to grab.

She grabbed it thankfully and I helped pull her up to shore. I knew a spell that could dry her off, but I knew that it would be too advanced considering it was near the end of my book, _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) _by Miranda Goshawk. I had practiced the easier ones at the beginning of the book, but no more than that. I wanted to try the other spells later.

As soon as I had helped pull the girl up to shore it was time to enter into the castle.

Rubeus Hagrid, Hogwart's gamekeeper knocked on the big oak door.

The door opened and the first years all clambered inside.

"Here yeh are, Professor Longbottom. The firs' years." said Hagrid.

"Thanks Hagrid, You can go on ahead." said Professor Longbottom, or as I knew him, Neville. He and his wife Hannah often would come by to visit during Christmas holidays. It would take some getting used to calling him _Professor Longbottom._

He led us through the door and into the entrance hall.

"Welcome to Hogwarts!" said Professor Longbottom happily, "In just a few moments, we'll go into the Great hall and you will be sorted into your Houses. They're are four different Houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. You can earn points for your House by any triumphs." He paused, "But, make sure you don't break any rules or you'll lose points for your House." He added looking pointedly at Al and me.

We nearly giggled, but then we remembered what would be happening in a few minutes, and my stomach began to churn.

Noticing the nervous looks of everyone, he smiled brightly and added, "Not to worry, it'll be over before you know it." and then he left.

I glanced around the corridor worringly, I noticed the boy who my dad had told me to beat on every test.

Though nearly everyone in the family had forgiven the Malfoy family, my father was still _very _prejudiced. He still wouldn't forgive them easily.

I realized that I was staring and quickly looked away. I was hopeful that he hadn't caught me, but with my luck I'm sure that he did.

I sighed, and looked over to Al, who was taking deep breaths as he tried to calm himself. Besides my uncle and possibly my aunt, I was the only one he had told of his fear of being in Slytherin. Of course, I was scared of being in it also, which I had told him, but you could tell that he was genuinly scared about being in it.

I think that it's mostly from the fact that his father was Gryffindor Pride, The Chosen One, who defeated the worst Slytherin ever, Voldemort.

What would people say if Albus Severus Potter, Harry Potter's own son, was put in Slytherin?

I prayed that all of his fear would be in vain, and he wouldn't be put in Slytherin. I didn't know what Uncle Harry had told him at platform 9 3/4, but I hoped that it would help him with his sorting.

Sometimes I'll get so caught up in my thoughts that I forget what I'm doing at stare at something or someone that I don't want to stare at, and that's exactly what happened.

I found myself looking at him again, and he was looking right back at me.

Scorpius Malfoy.

I cringed. I saw him try to hide his smile. I think I was beginning to hate him.

And, hate was a very strong word.

**Author's Note: Thanks so much for reading my first chapter of my first fanfiction! It's really appreciated! Please review! I'll reply to any questions in my next chapter...Or maybe sooner... nevermind, just whenever I get around to it. Well, anyways, thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2: Untrusting

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, the characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and all the glory goes to God.**

**(AN: Sorry,this first part is really random, I meant to put it in the first chapter, but I forgot about it.)**

My mum sometimes tells me that i'm to much like my dad for my own good. And, my dad tells me i'm to much like my mum for my own good.

Growing up I had a love for anything knowledgable, and I began reading at a young age. My parents always had to be careful about what books they left around, because I would read anything I could get my hands on.

Once, when I was around four, I found an article about my mum, dad, and Uncle Harry. As you can imagine, a four-year-old isn't supposed to know much at all about a war, much less details. Since all that I was supposed to know was when they went to Hogwarts there was a really bad wizard that gave Uncle Harry a scar. And, I was talking about Death Eaters, and how Uncle Harry got his scar. Well, let's just say I was in a load of trouble.

I suppose that you could say I look as expected, I have auburn hair, that is, like my mum's at my age, a bush. It used to be pretty little curls, before it turned out like this, but I guess there is the saying, "The calm before the storm."

I detest it, but unless I want to spend hours fixing it in the morning nothing can be done about it, so I guess for now I'll just have to wait for the storm to pass. My mum's settled down after a few years, so I guess I'll just have to wait it out.

Usually, I will pull it back into a ponytail and hope for the best.

I inherited bossiness and brains from my mother, and multiple things from my father.

I get jealous easily, and I hate this about myself. I'm also a perfectionist.

It feels like hours, but I know it's just been a few seconds. I'm still glaring at him.

Malfoy. I can't stand him. I've only known him for a little while and I already detest him. He's smiling at my glare and I absolutely hate it. If there is one thing I can't stand it's when people can't take me seriously. Especially if I don't know them. If it was Al, I would just roll my eyes, but the fact that I don't know him drives me insane!

I scream as I see the Ghosts of Hogwarts coming into the room. I don't know what I had been expecting a ghost to look like, but I hadn't expected them to look so, well, normal I guess.

They looked like normal people, but they were white, and almost transparent. I reprimanded myself for not studying the part on ghosts in my schoolbook. Sometimes, I think I already know something so I skip over it. I make a mental note never to do that again.

"You do not have to scream." said one of the ghost, shaking his head as if telling us this for the 20th time.

"You all must be the new first years." said one, smiling.

This was so amazing!

Professor Longbottom soon returned, and noticing the girl I had helped earlier waved his wand and dried her off.

We all got into what was supposed to be two straight lines, but what ended up looking more like a clump. I was beginning to feel dizzy.

If I hadn't been so nervous I would've taken in my surroundings a bit better, but all I could take in was the 4 large tables for each of the Houses.

Our cousin, Victoire waved at us from Gryffindor Table. She was in her 7th year, and was currently dating Teddy Lupin. He's Uncle Harry's godson. His parents Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks Lupin both were killed in the Final Battle, and so, he was raised by his grandmother Andromeda Tonks.

Fred, Louis, and James were all three snickering at us along with their friends. Somehow, I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

At Hufflepuff Table, Roxanne and Molly, both smiled at us encouragingly.

Ravenclaw Table had Molly's twin Lucy, and family friends Lorcan and Lysander Scamander. Who all three waved at us.

In some ways, it made me feel better to have family and friends all around me. In others, it makes it worse.

As we got nearer to the hat it began singing its annual song. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once it ended, I began to get really nervous, but I couldn't help it. I didn't want to be in front of everyone when I got sorted. Whatever was I going to do?

Professor Longbottom got out the list of first years and began to read of the names

"Ansell, Crista"

A tall girl went up slowly and sat down on the stool.

"RAVENCLAW" shouted the sorting hat.

"Avery, Mark"

The sorting hat only waited but a moment before shouting, "HUFFLEPUFF"

"Boot, Andrea"

"RAVENCLAW"

Beatrice Bopps and Vixen Jillmen went to Slytherin. Evann Carter and Willson Nitter went to Hufflepuff. Elimma Demmy, Mason Fletcher, and Tara Gilly went to Ravenclaw. Darcie Indie was the only new Gryffindor so far.

A few more names were called and soon we reached the m's I rolled my eyes as Professor Longbottom called out Malfoy's name.

Even though I hated him, I couldn't help but feel a little sorry for him as he nervously walked up to the stool.

Professor Longbottom placed the sorting hat on his head, and it was silent as the sorting hat thought about where to put him. When all the sudden it yelled out..

"GRYFFINDOR!"

You could see the looks of shock on everyone's faces in the Great Hall, including my own. I had expected him to be in Slytherin.

As he walked down to the Gryffindor Table, he passed by me, and noticing my look of shock, he smiled. I quickly exchanged my look of shock to a glare, hoping he noticed it before he completely passed me.

More were called up and I realized we were now at the p's. Al didn't look to good, and I bit my lip as I looked over to him.

"It will be alright." I said, trying to sound reassuring.

He didn't say anything, but bit his lip also.

"Potter, Albus"

A chatter broke out as soon as his name was called, and the room was silent once the hat landed on his head. I crossed my fingers and prayed really hard.

About a minute passed and the hat finally shouted out the word Gryffindor.

I let a breath of relief out that I hadn't realized I had been holding. I smiled a nervous smile to Al as he passed and he whispered to me, "It's not that bad."

More names were called and I was ready to just get it over with.

"Weasley, Rose"

My eyes got really wide because I hadn't been expecting my name to be called. I knew it had to be at sometime, but it had come as a bit of a shock.

Every step that I took sounded too loud, my heart was hammering in my chest, my face was flushing, and my palms were getting sweaty. I suddenly felt very self-concious as I walked to the stool and sat down. I knew every eye was on me. I could hear people talking about me.

It surprised me when the sorting hat began to talk.

"Oh, hello." it said, " I see, you're another Weasley, aren't you now?"

"Yes," I said back to it in my head, "I am."

"Well, let's see, i've sorted your cousins, your aunts, and your uncles, your grandparents, and your great-grandparents, and your-great-great-grandparents" it said proudly. "You're very smart, but brave also. Yes, very brave indeed. I think that I will put you in.. GRYFFINDOR!"

I was so relieved to be put in Gryffindor. The moment I had been dreading was now over. All of my cousins clapped for me. And, I grinned for all of the Great Hall to see as I skipped down to the table. I sat down next to Victoire and Al, they both congratulated me, and all I could do was smile back in thanks.

Things were going perfectly until I realized that a certain individual was in Gryffindor also. And, at the moment I most certaintly did not feel like dealing with him.

Great, now I would have to put up with him all the time. I had been expecting to only have to deal with him sometimes, meaning only when we had classes together. Now, we would probably spending our time in classes together, at the same table, and in the common room. I decided that I would make it my goal to avoid him as often as possible.

"What's wrong, Rose?" questioned Al.

"I'll tell you later." I replied.

"Wilkins, Dailee"

I watched as the girl I had helped up was sorted she was the second-to-last first year to be sorted.

"GRYFFINDOR" yelled the sorting hat.

I smiled. I was glad that she was a Gryffindor. I hoped that we could be friends.

"Zentrey, Quater"

"SLYTHERIN"

For some strange reason I didn't feel like Quater Zentrey looked like a person to cross. Just looking at him made me nervous. I could tell by looking at Al that he felt the same way. And, we both silently agreed to discuss it later.

**I hope this chapter made up for how short the last one was. I don't plan on updating everyday, but I will try to as often as possible. I would like to thank everyone for reading and give a special thank you to my first 2 reviewers, Cassia4u and sunhat101. I'm planning on having the 3rd chapter up sometime next week. (Even though I haven't even started on it.) But, I had thought that this chapter wouldn't be ready for a few more days so.. Please Review! Thanks for reading!**

**-HermioneGrace**

**P.S. I just annoyed myself because I looked at Quater and I read it Quarter as in the money. Just so you know it is pronounced Qwaiter, or Coo-a-ter. Sorry, it was bugging me! Review! I love hearing feedback! It makes me want to write more! So, if you want to thank anyone for this chapter, thank Cassia4u and sunhat101!**


	3. Chapter 3: Cold Hatred

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Please Enjoy! :D**

**Chapter 3: Cold Hatred**

Despite the fact that Scorpius Malfoy was in Gryffindor, I was in a good mood.

We had already had our delicious dinner. Professor McGonagall, headmistress, had given her speech. And, we headed to Gryffindor common room. It was huge and filled with couches, chairs, and a fireplace.

I would be sharing my dormitory with 4 other girls, Darcie Indie, from what I had gathered was loud and stubborn, Dailee Wilkins (The girl I had helped.) who seemed to be the opposite of Darcie, Natalia Mantel, who mostly kept to herself, and Winter Kelington, who, like the Winter was very pretty.

I tried my hardest to be friendly and introduced myself. Soon, all five of us were talking, and even though we still didn't know each other very well, I had a feeling that we would all be close.

After we all began to yawn, we decided that it was time to get to bed.

I pulled back the covers and climbed into the warm bed.

I spent a moment in reflection on the past day's events. So much had happened that it was hard to take in.-

I was unaware that I had even fallen asleep. I quickly got ready and headed down to the common room. Al was waiting at the door for me.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

"Yeah," I said, "Who are you rooming with?"

"Miles, Dalton, Caelyb, and Scorpius."

"Scorpius Malfoy?" I asked, with a hint of disgust in my tone.

"Yeah, I don't think there's any other Scorpius' at Hogwarts." He replied, "He's not so bad you know." he added.

"Hmph." I say angrily. Shouldn't my cousin be on my side instead?-

The first-years of Ravenclaw and Gryffindor had Charms together.

"Do you mind if I sit with Caelyb, Rose?" Al asked me.

"No." I lied. I had hoped we would sit together. I didn't know anyone but him, and I had planned on that. I searched frantically for an empty seat.

Natalia and Winter were sitting together. Darcie and a girl named Mallaurie Trace from Ravenclaw were seated at the table behind them. I noticed Dailee at the next table back and rushed to the seat and sat down before anyone else could.

Dailee smiled pleasantly at me, and I tried my hardest to pleasantly smile back to her.

I didn't feel like talking to anyone at the time so I got out my charms book and studied the pronunciations of the charms.

Class was actually quite enjoyable, for the most part. I was very angry when Malfoy answered a question before I did.

Al and I already seemed popular with the teachers. Although it was nice to have most of the teachers already on our good side, it was a relief to be in Herbology with Professor Longbottom, who we already knew quite well.

"Welcome to Herbology!" he said.

"I'm sure that you are enjoying your first week at Hogwarts."

"This lesson is going to be focused mainly on the common uses of a few magical plants." he begins, "Can anyone name a magical plant that we will be learning about this year?"

I raised my hand quicker than Malfoy.

He nodded his head towards me.

"The plant dittany, it can be used in a variety of potions, and it causes fresh skin to grow over a wound." I said proudly.

"Correct." said Professor Longbottom, "5 points to Gryffindor."

I glanced over to Malfoy. He seemed to be just as happy as the rest of Gryffindor. I was momentarily unhappy because it didn't bother him that I answered the question and he didn't. -

"Nice job answering, Rose." said Al.

Class had just ended and we were headed to our dormitories.

"Thanks." I said quickly.

"So, which is your favorite class?"

"I like them all" I tried to be as simple as possible so that I can continue thinking.

"Albus!" I recognized the voice immediately, Scorpius Malfoy. I was sick and tired of hearing it.

"Yeah?" Al turned to call back to him.

"Are you headed back to the dormitories?" he asked.

Al simply nodded.

"You must be Rose." he said, I was slightly taken aback when I realize that he's talking to and looking straight at me. "I'm Scorpius Malfoy. Good job getting Gryffindor some points. We really need it."

He put out a hand for me to shake and I know that if I leave, Scorpius would ask Al why I had left, and he wouldn't have had an answer.

"I'm Rose Weasley." I said coldly, but I don't shake his hand. It was rude, but I pretended that I never even noticed his hand.

Al got a conversation started with him so that I no longer have to talk to Malfoy.

I fall back so that I can talk to Darcie who at the time is walking by herself.

"Hi, Darcie." I say.

"Hello, Rose."

As we walked she hummed a muggle tune that she liked. Sometimes we made a small comment about a class or some of our homework assignments. I knew that there must be something that she was waiting to say because she kept checking around to make sure no one was in the vicinity. When finally no one was nearby she asked it.

"So what do you think of Scorpius Malfoy?"

"Um, what do you mean?" I think I know where this is going.

"You were talking to him, right?"

"Yeah, he just introduced himself." I said, nervously. If Darcie thinks that I like him that it would be all over the school be tomorrow.

"I think he likes you." she giggled out.

"I highly doubt that." I said, trying my best to sound convincing. That might be worse than people thinking that I like him.

"I wouldn't. You never know." she said happily, and then she skipped off, humming her little song, and leaving me with a lot to think about.

I was sure that he didn't really like me at all, but was trying to be polite because Al and he were becoming friends and he didn't want to ruin it. But, I felt the coldness towards him begin to leave me, and slowly it began to feel a little warmer, and it was frightening me, the cold hatred was _not _supposed to leave.

**Author's Note:**

**How was it? Sorry for such a late update. I had writer's block this past month. My apologies. I had finals and with CHRISTmas coming up, I was very busy with our church programs and such. Hopefully chapter 4 will be up quicker than this one was.**

**Thanks to my reviewer katiekazoo15! I love reviews! Sorry I know it was short, but it was this or nothing for a longer time. It was originally about 650 words! And, I couldn't do that! The two conversations at the end were going to be for chapter 4. Soo, Please review and subscribe! I hope you had a Merry CHRISTmas, and have a Happy New Year!**

-_**HermioneGrace**_


End file.
